fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Arakida
---- }} Toby Arakida (トビー荒木田 Tobī arakida) Appearance Personality History Magic Abilities Ways of Combat Archive Archive '(古文書 ''Ākaibu) is a Caster Type magic that is utilized to transfer information into the form of magical energy that can be stored into a massive magic database system, that is unique to each individual user, depending on their experiences. Archive is actually a rather complicated magic with a very delicate and lengthy process, that is started whenever the user procures any sort of new information. Upon reading, hearing, or seeing any sort of event, the user is capable of absorbing that thought or memory into the core of their magic, so that the memory literally becomes a part of them. This knowledge can range from something that someone said, to entire books, even to different types of magic that others used, similar to the effects of Memory-Make. Once enough magical data has been stored inside of the users core, they are capable of producing a holographic interface that floats directly in front of them, and is designed uniquely for each user. Once the user has pulled up their interface, they are capable of digging around inside of their memories for access to any sort of memory that they may require, and even "delete" any memory they want, to make room for others of a greater importance. A unique ability of this magic is known as a 'Total Transfer '(全体の転送, Zentai no Tensou), which revolves around the transfer of a memory, especially a magic, between the user and another mage. * '''Information Transfer (情報転送 Jōhō tensō) is a spell which allows Toby transfer information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconnaissance missions, since the user can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to their comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real life; with this, they can help their allies navigate around places by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that the user can transfer also includes the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments.The length Information Transfer's process can vary depending on the user, since certain magicians have more mastery over Archive than others do. The process can also become shorter if the receiver is already able to perform a certain magic, technique or ability.... * Force Blast () * Force Shield () * Telepathy (念話 Terepashī) is an Archive spell and a unique variant of Telepathy Magic which manipulates the space around the caster so that thoughts and memories can be transferred from one wizards magical signature to another's. This, in turn, allows the user to telepathically converse with other people from varying distances. Telepathy is rather useful spell among military tacticians and the likes, as they are not only capable of talking to each individual member of their troops for various orders among long distances, but are also able to interrupt the signals sent out by other telepathics. Depending on the power of the two telepathics, one is usually capable of overpowering the other and swarming their signal so that the receiver will not be able to receive it. Another powerful ability of this spell is the ability to "eavesdrop" in on conversations, by connecting the spell to an unwilling subject, such as an enemy. Casters of the spell can alter the signal so that any surrounding sound is able to be picked up, such as another person speaking. This tactic is very helpful for getting the upper hand inside of battle, so that the user will have time to strategize against the enemies technique. * Malware Infliction (マルウェアの利用 Maru u~ea no riyō) Nullification Magic Nullification Magic () is a powerful Caster Magic utilized for nullify any Magical attacks and discharges within the area of a Mage. The way that this is done is by the user gathering and condensing eternano upon their hands—not an overwhelming amount, but not a miniscule amount either; essentially, it is just the right amount; at least to oppose the foe's offending spell. The eternano collection in the user's hand is concentrated to a single point, allowing the magical particles to gain an edge, barreling through the opposing collection of eternano that composes the offending spell, causing everything else to be shoved aside into fragments of eternano, essentially breaking it into pieces, nullifying the enemy's attack and dispersing its power at the point of contact. Essentially, the user of Nullification Magic is the shield against the enemy magician's spear in the Mao-Dun theory. Additionally, when performing Nullification Magic, the user has a very ample radius in which the Magic may be employed from; meaning that essentially, they can cast it from any angle that they wish, allowing a 360 defence. This Magic has been seen cast with or without a magical weapon, as the user has displayed his abilities to utilize this magic by simply waving the assault away, or using his limbs, such as his elbow, to nullify a spell. In other instances, however, the Magic isn't totally nullified; instead, the user nullifies it on a certain area, such as their body, and discharges it on a certain area, which is usually behind them. Even though it is powerful, magical spells are stopped by Nullification Magic. Less able and inexperienced Nullification Magic users would only be capable of nullifying one attack at a time while more advanced and experienced users would be able to nullify multiple. * Divine Arrow (神の矢, Kami no Ya): Divine Arrow is shown to be a Nullification Magic spell, and one of the most basic spells in the Nullification Magic user's arsenal; in fact, it is automatically learnt upon learning the magic itself. However, despite this, it doesn't make the Divine Arrow any less deadly. When performing the spell, the user gathers and condenses their magical power, before compressing it in a single hand and utilizing shape transformation on the collection of eternano as to stretch it out, condensing and shaping it properly into the form of an arrow that is composed of pure energy that has two spikes near the tip; because of its formation, it seems to be coloured purple. When manifesting the arrow, any characters in the user's line of sight will flinch. When the blast lands, it blows the opponents away with tremendous speed and force; blasting through everything in it's path in order to assault the opponent ferociously as the arrow sends the opponents flying at a semi-spike angle, inducing tremendous knockback from which it is difficult to recover. The move goes through walls. The move can hit a maximum of six targets but the damage and knockback weaken for each target hit; thus if used on many opponents, it may not destroy the ones in the back, even if the foes are still suffering from harm. Thanks to being a Nullification Magic spell, the attack goes through any and all defenses, and at extreme distances it does slightly less damage. If the opponents are too close together, they may collide with each other and prevent immense damaging from happening; and the trajectory of the arrow can be altered, allowing the user to strike more than one opponent. * Divine Dome (): Divine Dome is shown to be a Nullification Magic spell, and one of the most basic spells in the Nullification Magic user's arsenal; in fact, it is automatically learnt upon learning the magic itself. However, despite this, it doesn't make the Divine Dome any less deadly... Magic Skilled Eternano Manipulator: Eternano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. *'Magic Ball' ( , Majikku Bōru lit. Bullet Sphere of Magical Power): Magic Ball is an all-too-common uncategorized spell which involves the magician shaping a small-to-medium sized sphere of pure magical energy which they then launch at the target. Magic Ball is an uncategorized magic spell that is of no magic type—instead, it is said to be incredibly easy to learn, and thus rather basic; indeed, Magic Ball is more often than not the very first spell that an upcoming magician learns in several countries, as its formation involves almost all of the essentials of manifesting a spell of any kind. As the learners are commonly simply starting to discover magic, and don't know the intricacies of high-tier spells, Magic Ball was created to be learnt so that they would be easy and fast to teach, yet effective- "like fast food". When performing the projection of Magic Ball, the user releases a minute amount of their magical power from their Magic Origin, subtly controlling it so that the magical energy focuses upon their pointer finger. Their magical power acts as a magnet of sorts, drawing in ambient eternano which is saturated within the atmosphere- the fusion of the two causes the magical energy to charge the eternano, rapidly exciting them so that they experience an increase in density and multiply continuously. From here, the user harnesses Shape Transformation in order to use their magical energy base to spin the eternano in numerous directions at once while increasing the output of their magical energy, before completing the final step- utilizing Shape Transformation in order to induce the merging of the previous two steps to contain the magical energy and eternano and shape it into a sphere of pure magical energy. Now that the Magic Ball has been formed, the user is capable of launching it at the enemy by pointing at them with their index finger, releasing the sphere of magical energy focused upon their finger at high speeds; though, like most spells, the desired target must be within the user's field of vision so they can aim at them. Upon the firing of the Magic Ball from the user's finger, it travels through the air at high speeds- because it is rather small, only those with keen eyes or those who possess the ability to utilize Sensory Magic will likely keep their sights on the Magic Ball. As the Magic Ball is automatically released from the magician's finger upon formation and targeting, unlike many other constant use spells, the Magic Ball does not require a constant stream of magical energy to sustain its existence, effectively giving it an unlimited amount of times that it can be cast. While commonly, the Magic Ball is the size of slightly bigger than the user's thumb, if the user pours more magical power and eternano into its formation, it can become twice as large as their hand at its strongest point. The Magic Ball packs roughly the destructive power of an actual pistol bullet, and upon contact with the target, the sphere bursts and inflicts a moderate amount of damage (which actually depends on the amount of power used to fuel the spell) and propels whatever it hits backwards or into the ground. Magic Ball itself is known for its sheer versatility, as it is capable of being modified in almost any way that the caster wishes. *'Magic Splinter Orb' ( , Majikku Supurintā Ōbu; lit. "Unknown Energy Synthesis: Fissure Kick Violet Blaze Shots"): Magic Splinter Orb is a very basic & simplistic spell in nature; it's one of the few spells that doesn't belong to any form of magic — instead being completely reliant on pure magical energy to cast. Despite it's nature, it's a very versatile spell — being able to take out multiple targets at once while using as little magical energy as possible. This spell is used very often by numerous mages in the modern days, often incorporating it into their fighting styles. This spell is considered to be simplistic in nature, as it only requires one to have the basic understanding and skill at Eternano Manipulation; it's because of this that the spell is seen as a lower-class spell used by various novice mages. It's often taught in many magic and martial arts schools, teaching its practitioners how to properly handle and subsequentially manipulate the various energies surrounding them. By focusing their magical power on the area around them, they use it as an electromagnetic conduit in order to attract the eternano — concentrating it to a single point, usually between their palms; it's then that they form and shape such rogue energies into a ball of light. The bigger the ball, the more powerful the spell becomes; while novice users of the spell are able to simply conjure the energy of various sizes, more advanced users are able to infuse other magics into it in order to become more potent, usually elemental such as fire or ice. With a swift motion, the user fires off the condensed energy orb which splinters off into little darts of magical energy that fires off in either multiple directions or in a wide range. It's because of this that the technique becomes nigh undodgeable, thus can only be blocked or countered. While it's naturally weak in nature, it can be proven to be a powerful asset if used correctly; it also seems useful to use even when one has low amounts of magical energy to rely on. It's stated, and later proven, that this technique is useful when employed at the end of a battle between high-level or multiple opponents — the air becoming saturated from the remnant magical energies produced by the spells fired. Because this is an eternano collection technique, this makes the spell easier to invoke, even when the user is exhausted. *'Defenser' (魔関 (ディフェンサー), Difensā lit. Magic Barrier): Defenser is a basic magic spell, and one of the first spells any magician learns—it, along with Magic Ray, are the two defining powers of a magician. When performing Defenser, the user releases their magical energy outwards, utilizing Shape Transformation in order to mold their energy into the form of a hexagonal structure that surrounds them—before their magical energy reacts with the ambient eternano saturated within the environment, solidifying the structure, causing it to take the form of a hexagonal barrier that surrounds the user's body which acts as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. The shield itself is similar to a geodesic dome, made of tessellating hexagons. The shield protects against magic, bullets, explosions, and other projectiles—however, enemies are still capable of passing through it if they nullify their magic. Also, if Defenser successfully guards an attack, it unleashes a spray of light around the dome that does damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. In fact all attacks can be reflected, with correct timing. The user can manipulate the barrier into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about one hundred feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome one foot thick about a mile in diameter (five thousand, two hundred and eighty feet) and a dome one inch in thickness the user can project for about three point two miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Defenser is slightly difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing—despite this, once the user gets the hang of casting Defenser, it will be incredibly simple to harness it in any way that they wish. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of one hundred and five seconds and requires one hundred and twenty seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of fifteen seconds where they have no defense against attacks. A special trait of Defenser is that with any Elemental Magic, the user is capable of infusing their element into the barrier, granting it special properties that make Defenser an extremely versatile spell. **'Defenser Counter': Defenser is also capable of being utilized as a form of counterattack, allowing the user to deliver damage to the attacker when the user is hit; essentially, it is just as it is labeled; a counterattack. When performing Defenser Counter, the user kicks Defenser away from them upon the moment of the spell being activated, before returning to them as magnetized. This serves not only as a reflector, but also as an unpredictable approach to opponents. If timed correctly, it will trip opponents, leaving them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. Upon contact with the opposing technique, Defenser reverses the opponent's attack, whether it be close-range or projectile, upon them, returning it to sender, causing the user to retaliate in any way that they wish as well. If the attack is a projectile, it will simply be deflected behind them and upwards at about a thirty degree angle. It's worth noting explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage if they are struck when the Defenser is dissipated. If the attack is a powerful spell such as a Secret Art, then the attacker will be knocked back at a ninety degree angle. The user is capable of leaping out of the counterattack, allowing them to take the opponent by surprise. Essentially, a Defenser, when used to counter, multiplies a spell or technique's damage by one point five percent when there is a successful counter. If a projectile is reversed several times, then this method of harnessing Defenser will be rendered null and void, as the user loses the energy to retain the stance, and the projectile just passes through the stance and damages the user normally. Defenser is capable of being used for regular offense, as with it, the user is capable of knocking their opponent downwards. Defenser, when used as a counterattack, weaker when used against airborne opponents, and doesn't become invincible. It can travel through enemies unhindered, though. However, since the user kicks it, they cannot hold it in place, meaning that timing is crucial in reflecting projectiles. Note that when Defenser comes back to the user, it can also reflect any projectiles back at any angle at the last second. * Magic Ray (魔力光線 (マジック・レイ), Majikku Rei lit. Magical Power Beam): Magic Ray is an uncategorized magic spell that is of no magic type—instead, it is said to be incredibly easy to learn, and thus rather basic. Within the Rune Knights, it is very often the first spell that is taught, along with Defenser. Magic Ray does as the name says—it allows the user to fire a beam of pure, concentrated magical power at their enemy. When the Rune Knights were first formed, the head of the Magic Council reasoned that most magicians joining would be need to taught several spells in order to maximize their effectiveness. However, since many magicians joining were simply starting to discover magic, and didn't know the intricacies of high-tier spells, the head decided to simplify the spells learnt so that they would be easy and fast to teach, yet effective- "like fast food". Magic Ray is one of three spells taught, along with the barrier Defenser. The reason all three were chosen is because of their sheer versatility, as they're all capable of being modified in almost any way that the caster wishes. When performing Magic Ray, the user utilizes coherent particles of eternano, which are charged by the user's magical power as to rapidly excite the constituent particles of eternano, which experience an increase in density and seem to multiply; this causes them to seek equilibrium and self-stabilize, being reflected and amplified by the magical aura and formed into a high-powered and potentially destructive beam of coherent radiation which is in a hyper-condensed form; essentially, a powerful ray of pure magical energy. What is so notable about Magic Ray is that everything about it can be customized, from the trajectory, the properties, and even the shape and firing position. The user is capable of altering the trajectory of the attack to the point that it can undergo several complex maneuvers, which can, in extreme cases, allow the user to strike more than one opponent with relative ease. Indeed, the speed settings are capable of being altered as well, though this is stuck to two settings. Version one causes the user to unleash a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach weak defenses –even able to smash through steel and assorted metals- but in this case, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating their personal defense spells are significantly reduced due to the lower transference of magical power in the Magic Ray; though because of the high velocity of the attack, it's certain that it will reach its target. Version two is more like a classic "ki attack" from fiction, as the magical particles have less velocity, and while generally less penetrating, the particles quickly transfer their energy to the target upon contact, reverting to pure heat and destroying the target from within. Interestingly, Magic Ray has a special function—when using an elemental Lacrima as a medium to launch the spell, the composition of the spell reacts with the particular type of elemental magic contained within the Lacrima, allowing it to change into theoretically any elemental type; also giving Magic Ray a large type coverage. In addition, Magic Ray has been modified by the creator of the spell to attack the opponent from within in any form if a foolish Slayer attempts to devour it in any of its elemental forms, meaning the only way to properly defend against it is to use an actual magic. * Magic Arrow (, Majikku Arō lit. Ballistic Bullet of Magical Power): Magic Arrow is an all-too-common uncategorized spell which involves the magician shaping their magical energies into arrow shaped missiles that are then launched towards their target; the commonality of this uncategorized spell and its usage is comparable to that of spells such as Magic Ray and Magic Ball in terms of its simplicity and ease of use. Magic Arrow is an uncategorized spell of no particular magic type, thus making it exceptionally easy to learn, thus making it rather basic; as such a simplistic spell to learn, it commonly is one of the first spells that a new wizard may learn as its casting contains almost all of the essentials of manifesting a spell of any kind. When performing Magic Arrow, caster will start by releasing their own magical power from their Magic Origin, mixing it with ambient Eternano which is saturated within the atmosphere- the fusion of the two causes the magical energy to charge the eternano, rapidly exciting them so that they experience an increase in density and multiply continuously. The caster will then, using Shape Transformation, begin manipulating the masses of magical energies, shaping them into elongated forms that will begin to resemble arrows of sorts; the heads of these magical lances can vary greatly as they depend upon each casters individual style. With the first step completed and the magic missile('s) now formed all the caster need do is launch them at their intended target at high speeds; though, like many spells that require its target to be within their field of vision, the arrows created by this spell can, if its caster is skilled enough, the ability to track its target, otherwise a clear line of sight is required to launch this spell. After its launch each individual arrow created by this spell will fly through the air on a straight trajectory unaffected by gravity at high speeds. While the lances of magical energy created by Magic Arrow are not launched immediately upon formation they also don't need a constant supply of magical energies to maintain their forms or power, instead they are capable of drawing the required energies straight from the atmosphere to maintain themselves, which allows the spells caster to constantly use this spell. At first, many users of this spell are unable to create very many arrows of magical power, with sufficient practice and magical power users can create nearly unlimited amounts of them, using them as volley fire against their targets. The lances created by Magic Arrow pack a relatively low amount of base power (a fact that can be overcome by using more magic in its creation), compared to that of a regular pistol bullet, and upon impact with a target will drill into it before detonating with a small blast and will propel the target backwards or into the ground. * Magic Sword (至極鋭い刃の魔力, Majikku Sōdo; lit. "Extremely Sharp Blade of Magical Power") is one of the various basic uncategorized spells that any Mage is able to employ, as it requires the simplest method of magic control in order to take form. True to its name, the spell forms an energy sword out of the user's hand by molding their magical energy around it; though mainly associated with such a body part, it can be used with other items for more efficiency. In terms of preference, this spell is very common amongst weapon-based mages — specifically sword mages, serving as a substitute for actual weapons and used as a conduit for their weaponry capabilities or integrated into their martial arts styles. One of the most important factors of this spell is its overall purpose: close-combat. Yes, close-quarters combat is something every mage will eventually face, with some more susceptible than others because of their casting methods; typically, most mages are put on the defensive and eventually fall when met in close-range, having zero capacity to properly cast their spells and techniques. Thus, in order to remedy this situation, this spell was created — giving them a way to counteract close-range opponents, keeping them at a distance. Over time, as most mages became aware of this apparent weakness, the use of this spell became a staple in their arsenal and some even decided to take up martial arts to better employ their bodies, and by extension — this technique, more efficiently and granting them the spellcasting freedom they desire. Such, while most basic spells are long-range, attacking the enemy from afar in an onslaught of magical assaults, this technique is short-range by rule of thumb, decimating anyone foolish enough to get close to their person. Like all other spells, the user gathers their internal and external energies as aforementioned; this requires precise control to its utmost, mixing and compressing it at a single point, typically the dominant hand. Then by imagining the blade of a sword, the concentrated energy field surrounding the user's hand acts in response to such thoughts; the end result is the energy sword's formation that falls according to the user's desire, tinted in the color of their magical power. The magic sword is incredibly sharp, as its much like a chainsaw — the magical energies composing the edges making precisely 3,000,000 round trips per second; this is also the reason the blade's edge grows brightly than the center, emphasizing its cutting capabilities. Whatever makes contact with the magic sword is severed, the sword having the ability to break down molecular bonds at an astounding rate; even the densest objects will fall prey to this spell, only lasting longer because of their makeup. A single blow from this basic spell can be fatal, especially when one pours more of the magical power into it, increasing its effectiveness. Prowess Immeasurable Magic Power: * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano articles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. Lance possesses a "Monster" Aura. ** Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki) ''is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their colour, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. It's possible for the environment to become distorted due to the sheer level of magical power concentrated in the atmosphere and thanks to the release of his immeasurable power. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. ** '''Magic Signal' (魔法衛星放送, マジックシグナル, Majikku Shigunaru Literally meaning "Magic Satellite Broadcasting") is a is a common method for most mages to sense the presence of other people. The Magic Signal works through precise control over one's magical energy, although it doesn't need to be exceptional. Most ordinary mages are able to utilize this spell with enough training; about a week of intensive training. The spell takes focus by exerting one's magical aura in precise pulses, therefore increasing their overall radius several meters beyond what one would normally achieve when exerting their power. While they exert their power in pulses, the overall essence remains with the user of the spell. The effect of the spell takes place following the interaction of these pulses with a source of magical energy. This interaction signals the user of their presence, and allows them to appropriately respond. However, an obvious backlash is exposing their own selves while using the spell, consequently causing tension among mages who utilize the spell and whomever it encounters. For this reason, most opt to only use it when in a hostile environment. An additional benefit from training the Magic Signal is for the ability to estimate the quantity and quality of an individual's magical energy after having the pulse encounter with them multiple times. In turn, an individual is able to give an approximation to their emotional state and the level of threat they are facing with, allowing for an appropriate preemptive strike if necessary. ** Magical Embodiment (魔法の実施形態, Mahō no Jisshi Keitai): Somewhat of a sub-skill of Magical Aura, Magical Embodiment allows the user to shape their raw magical energy into an image which can be projected at an opponent or ally for a number of different effects. First the user must release their raw Magical Aura into the atmosphere around them. Then, by manipulating the aura around them they can project an image. The shape, size, and potency of the image directly reflect two things; the user's emotions and the vastness of their Eternano reserves. Depending on how purely the user is projecting the emotion they're feeling, the image could be of near equal intensity to a master magician's. If a user was filled with unbridled rage and resentment toward their opponent, their image would reflect those emotions and appear much more fierce than it normally would otherwise. But Magical Embodiment isn't just effected by negative emotions. If the user is feeling especially happy and at peace they can project an image that will have a calming effect on those around them as well. The other dependent factor of Magical Embodiment, the user's reserves of magical energy, has a somewhat different effect. The more energy the user possesses, the better they are at consciously manipulating their image for the desired effect, while people who rely purely on their emotions typically manipulate their image subconsciously. However, having vast reserves of Eternano can get an image equivalent to someone with especially strong and pure emotions. People who rely on their magical reserves can usually maintain their image for longer periods of time. Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Prowess Equipment Synopsis Quotes Trivia